Lei Sanya
Lei Sanya is role-played by Lisilsanya Description Lei Sanya is an EMT for the Emergency Medical Services, call-sign Echo-9. Backstory Lei Sanya has had an interesting life, if you didn't notice her name sounds awfully familiar to a beloved food, Lasagna. Often she gets asked if that is truly her name, to which she just replies yes, having that name reminds her of a family that once cared for and loved her. Her parents were loving and happy when her mom was pregnant but then the drugs came back. She was born early, a meth baby, that people said would never make it. At the time of the birth her Dad was then out of the picture, probably in jail again, and her mom just looked at the baby and said "Lasagna." So the nurse tried her best to come up with a name that was following the mom's wishes, not wanting to upset a person super high on drugs, but also wasn't going to be naming a baby Lasagna. Her name was determined to be Lei Sanya, having to go through withdrawal as a baby, Her mom left her, and that nurse took her in, until the screaming got too much. That’s what happens with babies born from a drug addicted mother, the babies themselves have to go through the withdrawal as well, screaming at almost all times of the day, digestive problems, sleeping problems, seizures, the list could go on and on. The nurse couldn’t take it, the no sleep from shifts, and no sleep from the screaming, she put her in the foster care system. Let's all take a breath and look at this, no one wants a screaming, drug addicted baby, no matter how cute they are. Sanya was in foster care until she turned 18, making friends with people who were left behind just like her, but constantly just trying to fit in, she picked up knowledge here and there of little things, Portuguese from the twins whose parents tried to sell them, Singing from the boy who stared out the window and sang the saddest songs. Once she turned 18, she was kicked out. She worked anywhere she could, sleeping with those who lived in the streets and worked the streets, they were her friends and being near them helped her feel closer to her mom, who she never blamed just felt sorry for. So many times she would see her friends, those who shared their torn blankets, succumb to the drugs, overdosing and never coming back. The fire was ignited, she had to be one to make the change, they couldn’t help their circumstances themselves, then she would be the one to be there for them in their darkest nights, when they truly feel like it’s the end. With that spark Sanya decided to use her money she saved to buy an RV to live in and start seeing if there was anywhere that could use her the most. Current Events Finally she settled in Los Santos, and started the process of becoming a member of EMS. She will make that change that no one seemed to want to do.Category:EMS/Doctors Category:Female